


Digimon Adventure: The Return of Shadow Weaver, Angella, and Devimon

by MultiFandomTrash_6



Series: Digimon and She-Ra [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angella Lives (She-Ra), F/M, How Do I Tag, I can't write certain scences, I'm confused and I wrote this, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner Lives (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner isn't a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTrash_6/pseuds/MultiFandomTrash_6
Summary: A few months after Digimon Tri, the Digidestined are hoping for a normal year, well as normal as it can be. However, like always that doesn't happen. Now it's up to them, their digimon partners, and Angella to stop Devimon and Shadow Weaver? Can they do this alone or will they need the help of the Etherian Digidestined?
Relationships: A lot more I can't think of or am too lazy to put, Chosen Children | DigiDestined & Digimon Partners, Ichijouji Ken/Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Tachikawa Mimi, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Digimon and She-Ra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843177
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

As she walked home Kari got lost in her thoughts. She wondered if Moana, Nereus, and their friends dealt with the effects of the reboot. She could still remember that day clearly as it was a few days ago and she hoped their digimon partners didn’t lose their memories. There was possibly that they didn't, as Veemon, Hawkmon, Wormmon, and Armadillomon didn’t lose their memories. Then there was her new teacher Adora Weaver. Kari felt a strange darkness whenever she was around her. She wasn’t just saying because of her favoriting T.K. and didn’t like her for some reason. No, she felt actual darkness around her. The same darkness she felt around Gennai. Gennai, oh, Gennai, the man who had allowed Moana and Nereus to call him uncle. She wondered if it was only him who turned dark. She sure hoped so.

“Miss. Kamyia.” A voice said breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked to see her teacher, Adora Weaver.

“Miss. Weaver.” Kari greeted nervously. Damn the stupid darkness she felt. It was scaring her.

“What are you doing out here this late?” Miss. Weaver asked.

“I had a photography club meeting and it ran late.” Kari answered. Miss. Weaver narrowed her eyes as she looked at her.

“You’re not lying to me are you?” 

“No.” Kari said. She then winced as she felt a burning pain in her cheek. She hadn’t noticed her teacher was ready to slap her. Kari didn’t understand what she did.

“No what, Miss. Kaymia?” Miss. Weaver asked.

“No ma’am. I’m not lying to you.” Kari said.

“Good. I don’t like lairs.” Miss. Weaver said. Kari simply nodded. Miss. Weaver looked at her. Her face was covered by her mask but Kari guessed her eyes were full of hatred. She knew how much her teacher hated her.

“Have a good day, oh and one more thing.” Miss. Weaver said. Kari looked at her.

“Yes?” Kari asked before getting punched in the face. Was she going to talk about this to anyone else? No. This was her secret. She watched Miss. Weaver leave as she touched her hand to her face. Was she going to talk to the others about this? Absolutely not.

“Who are you?” She asked and continued on her way home.


	2. Chapter 2

T.K. was confused about his teacher. Miss. Weaver hater everyone.  _ Everyone _ . Except for him. He didn’t get it. She also happened to hate Kari the most. 

“T.K.? Are you ok?” His brother asked. T.K. looked towards his brother. He was now in High School and still performing with his band, Knife of Day.

“No.”

“What’s wrong?”

“My teacher! She hates everyone except for me! She also hates Kari the most! I don’t get it! Why is she so rude to everyone but me?” T.K. said. Matt laughed causing his brother to look at him confused.

“She’s probably one of those teachers. As long as she doesn’t harm one of you, I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Matt said, causing T.K. to nod.

“Yeah, thanks bro.” T.K. said.

“You’re Welcome. Now get to school.” Matt said. T.K. headed off to school Miss. Weaver on his mind. As long as no one flinched around her, there was nothing to worry about.

~~~~~~Digimon Adventure: The Return of Shadow Weaver, Angella, and Devimon~~~~~~

T.K. arrived at school and met up with Kari. Yolei, Cody, and Davis soon met up with them. Ken went to a different school then they did so he couldn’t meet up with them. Kari had told them what happened with Meicoomon after constant pestering from Davis and Yolei. Ken and Cody were fine with not knowing. T.K. was relieved to learn that their digimon hadn’t lost their memories.

“Ready for class?” Davis asked.

“No.” Kari said.

“Who is?” Yolei asked, causing them to laugh. They then headed onto class. Yolei and Cody were in different classes then them so they split from the group when they arrived at Miss. Weaver’s class.

“Ah, T.K. good to see you today.” Miss. Weaver said.

“Hello Miss. Weaver.” T.K. said. Miss. Weaver walked over to Davis and Kari.

“Miss. Kaymia, Mr. Motomiya.” She said, the disdain clear in her voice. Davis may not have noticed it but T.K. did. Kari flinched when Miss. Weaver approached them. Something was wrong and the digidestined of Hope was going to find out what.

“Now get to your seats so class can be again.” Miss. Weaver and they headed to their seats.

~~~~~~Digimon Adventure: The Return of Shadow Weaver, Angella, and Devimon~~~~~~

School was long but T.K. was used to that. Kari didn’t have her photography club so it would be easier for him to find what was going on. He followed her and noticed Miss. Weaver appear.

“I thought you had your little photography club.” Miss. Weaver said.

“Not today Miss. Weaver.” Kari said.

“You better not be lying to me. You better be in this photography club and it better exist.” Miss. Weaver said.

“No, I would never lie about this. I am and it does.” Kari said. T.K. almost gave himself away when he saw what happened next. Miss. Weaver slapped Kari.

“QUIET!” She snapped. Kari stepped back with a whimper. Tai and Gatomon were going to have a field day with this.

“Yes ma’am. Sorry ma’am.” Kari mumbled. Miss. Weaver nodded and then punched her. It went on for a little longer and T.K. knew what he had to do.

“Kari! There you are!” He said moving out of the shadows.

“T.K.? What’s going on?” Kari asked as she and Miss. Weaver looked at him.

“Tai was wondering why you weren’t home yet so he sent me to get you. Is everything ok?”

“Everything is fine, T.K. Miss. Kaymia just had something she wanted me to make clear.” Miss. Weaver said. That was a likely story but T.K. simply nodded.

“If you say so.” He said.

“Good day.” Miss. Weaver said before leaving.

“You were there the whole time weren’t you?”

“Yes.” 

“Please don’t tell anyone!”

“I won’t.” T.K. said. He was going to but only because she didn’t make him promise.

“I love you.” She whispered as she hugged him. T.K. hugged back.

“I love you too, my light.” He whispered. After walking her home, he asked Tai to contact the others and have them meet him at the park. T.K. also instructed him to bring Gatomon even though he said it’s best the Kari doesn’t come. He was going to pull and Adora, not that he realized it, and chose his love, brother, and friends over her. She was going to regret hurting Kari.


	3. Chapter 3

“T.K.? What’s wrong? Why isn’t Kari here?” Ken asked.

“Because it’s about Kari.”

“What about my sister?!” Tai demanded. T.K. took a deep breath and started explaining everything. Once he finished, everyone was pissed.

“I say we have Gatomon spy on her.” Yolei said.

“I was going to do it either way.” Gatomon said.

“Alright, make sure you’re not caught by anyone. You know how the public feels on digimon.” Tai said. Gatomon nodded and everyone separated ways. She was going to make sure her partner was safe even if she had to hurt anyone to do it.

~~~~~~Digimon Adventure: The Return of Shadow Weaver, Angella, and Devimon~~~~~~

Gatomon made sure she wasn’t seen as she followed Kari to school. The day was long and uneventful. Until Miss. Weaver had asked Kari to stay behind. That had got her worried. She then noticed a woman enter the class.

“Ah, Angella.” Miss. Weaver said. Angella frowns.

“Adora.” Angella said. Gatomon narrowed her eyes, the name Adora was familiar to her. Oh right. Adora from Etheria but this wasn’t her. She hated how some of her memories were still a little blurry. She was quickly remembering them but that didn’t mean she didn’t have to hate it.

“What do you want?” Miss. Weaver asked.

“I didn’t think I would have to remind you about the staff meeting.” Angella said.

“I must have forgotten.”

“I like you’ve forgotten about anyone who wasn’t your favorite. For example Catra.”

“Do not bring up that name!”

“Oh so you do remember.” Angella said. Gatomon noticed Kari’s confused look and she was confused herself.

“Of course I do.”

“Maybe so but you would only focus on Adora. At least she managed to see through your motherly facade.” Angella said before she left. Kari looked towards Miss. Weaver. Before she could open her mouth to speak Miss. Weaver slapped her. Gatomon almost fell in anger. She watched as Miss. Weaver got some punches and kicks in and growled. 

“No one knows.” Miss. Weaver snarled before leaving.

“I’M GOING KILL THAT WOMAN!” Gatomon shouted.

“Gatomon? What are you doing here?” Kari asked.

“Spying on your teacher.” Gatomon said. She could tell Kari was annoyed. Kari should’ve known T.K. would tell them. She hadn’t made him promise.

“Come on. Let’s meet up with the others. I want to stop her. Miss. Weaver feels so dark.” Kari said.

“How dark?”

“Dark Masters dark.” Kari replied and Gatomon growled. That was dark. At least it wasn’t Daemon dark.

“We’ll stop her and find out why she feels so dark.” Gatomon said and Kari nodded. The two of them left and went to meet the others. They were going to stop Miss. Weaver and find out why she’s so dark. They might even be able to find out who she really is.


	4. Chapter 4

Kari was tackled in a hug by Tai when she arrived. She could tell he was worried.

“Kari says she feels Dark Masters dark.” Gatomon said.

“Then something is up because that’s really dark.” Sora said. Kari nodded.

“We need a plan.” Yolei said.

“I agree.” Izzy said, voicing everyone’s agreement. They then started forming a plan. While they were doing this Miss. Weaver was watching and she frowned.

“Well, then. If they think they can outsmart me, they’re wrong. Maybe it’s time to bring Devimon into the picture. I’m sure Miss. Kaymia would love to meet him.” She said and smirked. She wouldn’t be defeated easily. It took  _ saving  _ Etheria for the Rebellion to defeat her and they thought she turned to their side. She made her plan after hearing the digidestined’s plan. This time things would work out in her favor.

~~~~~~Digimon Adventure: The Return of Shadow Weaver, Angella, and Devimon~~~~~~

School had been a long day and it was now time for Miss. Weaver to execute the first part of her plan. She had spoken to Devimon and he wanted to speak to Kari. The girl was walking home. Miss. Weaver didn’t see anyone with Kari.

“Miss. Kaymia.” She said. The girl froze and turned to face her.

“Yes?” She asked.

“Come with me.” Miss. Weaver said. Kari nodded and followed her teacher.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll find out.”

“But-”

“QUIET MISS. KAYMIA!”

“Yes ma’am.” Kari mumbled. They continued walking until they reached an abandoned warehouse.

“Ah. You must be Kari Kaymia.” A voice said. Kari looked to see Devimon. He felt so dark. Almost as much as the Dark Masters.

“No need to fear Lord Devimon.” Miss. Weaver said.

“You should listen to her.” Devimon said.

“Who are you?” Kari asked Miss. Weaver.

“She is Shadow Weaver of Etheria. Miss. Adora Weaver is just a cover.” Devimon said. Shadow Weaver. The name sounded familiar to Kari.

“ _ What were you expecting? Shadow Weaver was a horrible person to anyone but Adora. _ ” Catra’s familiar words from three years ago. No wonder the name sounded familiar. If the Etherians knew about her then Devimon wasn’t lying. She was from Etheria. She would send Gatomon to Etherian after this.

“Etheria?” Kari asked, making sure to act confused. Shadow Weaver and Devimon seemed to buy her act.

“Another world.” Devimon explained. He and Shadow Weaver continued to talk and explain things to her. They also made their plans in front of her seeming to forget she was a digidestined or Shadow Weaver didn’t mention it to him. After the meeting had finished she left before Shadow Weaver could stop her.

“Gatomon. You need to go to Etheria and get the others. Tell them about Shadow Weaver.” Kari said.

“Right. Hopefully someone will let me in.” Gatomon said. Kari gave Gatomon her digivice. 

“It might work for you. It’s not a guarantee.” She said.

“But there’s still a chance. Just be careful while I’m gone. Open the portal first.” Gatomon said. Kari nodded and took her digivice.

“Digi-port open!” Kari said opening the portal. Gatomon grabbed Kari’s digivice before she was pulled into the digital world.

“Be careful Gato.” Kari said before heading on her way home. Shadow Weaver and Devimon needed to stopped and they needed the Etherian’s digidestined help to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Kari had arrived she went over to her brother.

“Tai?” She asked.

“Yeah, Kari?”

“Who’s Devimon?” Kari asked. Her brother dropped his pencil and started pacing. He was muttering something and she was confused why he started freaking out.

“Tai?”

“Kari, you can’t tell T.K.” Tai said once he calmed down. Kari was confused but she nodded. She would ask Matt. Kari exited her room and called him.

_ “Hey Kari.”  _ Matt said.

“Hey Matt. Tai said I couldn’t tell T.K. about a digimon named Devimon.” Kari said.

_ “You most certainly can’t tell him. Devimon had a huge effect on T.K.’s life. When Patamon had first digivolved to Angemon, he had to sacrifice himself to save T.K. and defeat Devimon.”  _ Matt said.

“Oh, I see. Okay, I won’t tell him.” Kari said before ending the call. She went to go get started on her homework as she thought about what Matt had said.

~~~~~~Digimon Adventure: The Return of Shadow Weaver, Angella, and Devimon~~~~~~

It had been days since she sent Gatomon to Etheria. She hadn’t returned yet and no one noticed she was gone. Kari heard a knock on her door and went to open it. Once she did, she was greeted by Meiko.

“Meiko!” Kari said as she hugged the girl and Meiko hugged back.

“I thought I would visit you and Tai first and then surprise the others.” She said. Kari nodded.

“TAI!” She called.

“WHAT?!”

“MEIKO’S HERE!” Kari said. There was a sounded crashing sound and then an “ow” before Tai ran over.

“This is a surprise.” Tai said. Kari pulled out her d-terminal and told the others to meet her at the park.

“Ok, the others will meet us at the park.” Kari said. Meiko nodded. Kari and Tai went to quickly get ready and left to go to the park. It wasn’t that long of a walk but it was long.

“You’ll finally be able to meet everyone!” Agumon said.

“That’s great!” Meiko said. Once they arrived Mimi tackled Meiko in a hug.

“Mei Mei!” She said.

“Hey.” Meiko said.

“Hi I’m Yolei, that’s Davis, Ken, and Cody.” Yolei said, holding out her hand. Meiko took her hand and shook it.

“Meiko.” She said.

“I’m Veemon, Davis’ partner. That’s Ken, Yolei, and Cody’s partners, Wormmon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon.” Veemon said. Meiko nodded. Since the group was now introduced, they started their own conversations. No one seemed to worried, except for Kari that is. She was worried for Gatomon. She was the only one who knew the truth about Shadow Weaver since Kari hadn’t told anyone yet. Kari hadn’t realized Wizardmon showed up until she was broken out of her thoughts by T.K.

“Kari?” He asked.

“Huh?”

“Wizardmon.”

“Oh. Hello Wizardmon.” Kari said. Wizardmon nodded in greeting. If he noticed Gatomon was missing he didn’t comment on it.

“I wish I was here on good terms but I must warn you about something.” Wizardmon said.

“What is it?” Ken asked.

“Devimon has returned and he is working with a woman with Shadow Weaver. There is someone you can trust, however, and this woman is named Angella. I must take my leave now. Goodbye and stay safe.” Wizardmon said before leaving.

“How come I didn’t know about Devimon?” T.K. said. Matt could see how angry he was and knew the others could too.

“Because Tai and I told Kari not to tell you. We need you to be calm T.K.” Matt said. T.K. glared at him.

“T.K. we can’t risk being angry right now. You can yell at us later.” Tai said. T.K. sighed but nodded.

“Fine.” He said.

“You know the name Shadow Weaver is familiar.” Yolei said.

“She’s from Etheria which is where Gatomon is right now.” Kari said. The others then looked at her confused.

“What?” Sora asked.

“You mean to tell me you didn’t realize Gatomon wasn’t here?” Kari asked.

“No.” Davis said. Kari sighed.

“You know, Angella is probably Etherian. Let’s go look for her.” Cody said and everyone but Meiko nodded.

“I’ll help you look.” Meiko said.

“Perfecto! Now let’s get going!” Mimi said and everyone headed off took for the woman Wizardmon said they could trust. Kari hoped they could end this soon and Gatomon would return soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing expect for most of the ocs and the plot.
> 
> Nereus was created by @juwuiana, Mara was created by @ciennasuperstar, Amelia was created by @yoursecretqueenz, and Arrow was created by @asthmatic.cos77. All these creators are from TikTok who I have gotten permission from to use their ocs.

Kari frowned as she took a small break. She and the others couldn’t keep looking all day. She hoped Shadow Weaver and Devimon hadn’t found the others first. She sighed and went on her way.

“Miss. Kaymia?” Shadow Weaver asked. Kari froze and turned to see the woman with Devimon. If they attack, she couldn’t do anything but run.

“Yes?” Kari asked.

“What are you doing here?” Devimon asked.

“A walk?” Kari asked. A blast of magic hit the ground in front of her making her jump. She stepped back ready to run at a moment's notice. Kari knew she couldn’t fight a digimon and woman with magic without magic.

“Try again.” Shadow Weaver said. Kari noticed that she and Devimon were ready to attack so she just ran.

“Come on, Gato. I don’t know how long I can run for.” She whispered. How was Catra able to fight her, if she ever did? She dodged their attacks as best she could but she soon stopped running as she ran into a dead end.

“Goodbye Miss. Kaymia.” Shadow Weaver said. Kari braced herself for an attack that never came. She looked to see an angel-like woman. Angella. She must have blocked Shadow Weaver’s attack.

“ _ MagnaAngemon and Angewomon kinda remind me of my grandmother. _ ” Amelia’s words came to her mind. Grandmother? What else did she say? Kari did her best to remember.

“ _ Really? _ ” She has asked.

“ _ Yeah. She was an angel-like being like them but she only had two wings. _ ” Amelia had replied. Of course! But Arrow said she was dead. There had to be more to the story that he didn’t want to say.

“Your Amelia and Arrow’s grandmother!” Kari said. Angella looked at her shocked.

“I have grandchildren?” She asked and Kari nodded. Angella looked at Shadow Weaver.

“All the more reason to stop them and get back home.” Angella said. She launched herself into a battle with Shadow Weaver and Devimon. Kari watched as blows were exchanged. Devimon took this chance to attack Kari.

“ **LIGHTING PAW** !” Gatomon shouted and her attack hit Devimon.

“Hey! Back off!” A voice shouted. Kari looked to see Moana, Nereus, and their friends along with Gatomon and their digimon partners. She smirked slightly as Gatomon gave her digivice to her. Now she could help and she wouldn’t let the others lose.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was short, I didn't have many idea for it and I've been busy with the school. The next one should be a longer one. Suggestions on how to improve are always welcome as long as your polite about it. Stay safe and have a wonderful day. Also, has anyone else watched the reboot?


End file.
